Unarmed
by FerretEmpress
Summary: The boys are out saving the world again, and as usual Janine is left alone. It's just another ordinary day at the office...or is it? A short story on Egon and Janine's first hug.


**So I really can't get enough of Egon and Janine. Plus, as some of you may know, the man who played Egon (Harold Ramis) has died. So because I needed to console myself I've been on a whole Egonine rampage. This one's about the first time Egon and Janine ever hugged. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"That was 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cindi Lauper. Up next is Bonnie Tyler with 'Holding Out for a Hero'. But first, a quick news update. The Ghostbusters were at Time Square only a few moments ago. They quickly captured a sly specter that had toasted cab drivers all over New York and then went on to chase after a slippery spirit that has been known to posses bodies. We warn citizens to watch out for this ghost." The radio host said in an overly exaggerated tone.

Janine Melnitz sat at her desk, casually filing her nails. She should be typing up reports or something, but Janine wasn't up to working. She knew that the boys weren't coming back soon so she felt free to waste time. She had all day to finish her work, and it wasn't as if Venkman paid enough to motivate her.

Then Janine heard a noise coming from somewhere in the firehouse. "Shoot, that's the guys! I can't believe they're back already!" Janine said to herself, glancing in disbelief at the clock. She quickly scrambled to shove the pile of magazines away and made it look like she had been hard at work. "Dr. Venkman, you're back early." she called out. There was no answer. Janine looked over her computer and noticed that the foyer was empty. "Hello, is someone there?" she said warily.

There was a loud crash from the basement and Janine jumped out of her seat. She darted over to Venkman's office space and opened one of the drawers in the filing cabinet. Out of the cabinet she drew out a handgun that Venkman kept there. Egon had shown her how to use it once, Janine hoped she wouldn't have to put her knowledge into practice today. Janine checked the clip and saw that the gun was loaded.

With a shaking hand she clutched the gun, a finger poised on the trigger. Janine made her way to the basement door as quietly as possible. She slowly opened the door and began walking down the wooden steps. What she saw at the bottom of the stairs was not at all what she had expected.

Hovering in front of her was a ghost.

A ratty old coat hung around its lean frame. Limp strands of sliver hair tumbled down from beneath a tricorne hat. It glared at her from sunken red eyes as it noticed her standing there.

Janine raised the gun, pointing it at the ghost, knowing full well the gun would be of no use to her now. The ghost lifted his hand, reaching out for Janine.

Her heart stopped beating. She blindly let off a few rounds before she bolted upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

She began clawing through drawers, searching for anything that would help her. "There's gotta be something in here!" Fear seeped into her voice. She ran over to the closets where the team kept all of their gear and frantically searched for something to defend herself with. "Nothing!" she shrieked, flinging one of Ray's boots back into the closet. "How the heck do they expect me to save myself while they're out doing their job!" she yelled on the verge of tears.

Janine looked around, but didn't see the ghost. She did however, see the door. "Idiot." she muttered and ran towards the door. Before she could reach it the ghost came out of the wall and blocked her path. She was so startled she tripped over her own feet. Scrambling backwards, she threw whatever she could get her hands on. But it was no use, the ghost just kept advancing towards her. Before she knew it, Janine found herself backed into a corner. The ghost gave a low laugh and stretched out its hands towards her.

Suddenly a beam of yellow light encased the spirit.

"Oh no you don't, not to our secretary!"

"Dr. Venkman!" Janine exclaimed, turning to see the four men she wanted to see most in the world.

"Bring it down Egon." Ray instructed.

Egon brought the ghost down into the trap and with a bright flash, concealed the ghost.

"Got 'em, good job Egon!" Ray cheered.

The boys high-fived each other in celebration.

"You all are a bunch of insensitive idiots!" Janine exclaimed, putting an end to their merriment. "Could you imagine, the Ghostbuster's secretary gets killed by a ghost of all things!?" Janine's eyes were flashing.

Winston and Ray exchanged worried glances.

"You all go off gallivanting to save the world, never thinking about your secretary sitting alone unarmed!" she growled, getting to her feet.

"We're sorry Janine, we didn't mean for you to ever get hurt." Trying to appease her Winston put a hand on her shoulder. Janine ripped herself from his grasp.

"I'm just your lackey to toss all your paperwork to!" Janine yelled.

"We came here in time, didn't we?" Vekman said half-heartedly.

"Who's the one who get's groceries when you suddenly realize you're out of food? Who takes care of you when you're sick? I do everything you ask me, not just because I'm your employee. And none of you ever thanked me! Well I'm not going to do your laundry or get you take-out any more! I quit Dr. !" Janine threw up her hands in disgust, tears brimming in her eyes.

Venkman and the others stood in disbelief. Despite all the times that she had threatened to quit she always came back to them. The team had never guessed that she would one day leave them.

Janine was tossing all of her personal items into a plastic bag.

"Janine, please don't leave." Ray asked, giving her the best puppy dog look he could.

"What other woman could go through the hell you've been through?" Winston added.

Janine crumpled to the floor, giving way to her tears. Never in all the time she'd been their secretary had she cried.

"Egon." Venkman indicated tipping his head towards Janine. Egon cautiously walked over to Janine's wilted frame.

"I apologize Miss Melnitz, it is all my fault. I didn't think of the possibility that you would be put in danger." Egon started.

"I coulda died!" Janine whimpered.

"We're glad you didn't Janine. Despite your awful work ethic you are a wonderful secretary." Peter added.

Egon shot him a glare and then turned back to Janine. "I'll make sure that you're able to defend yourself while we're away."

Janine broke into fresh sobs. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Egon put a hand on her shoulder. "We're sorry. You said it yourself, we need you Janine." he said softly.

"Thank you Egon, you're very sweet y'know." She murmured, her face becoming flushed.

Egon gave a light cough. "Yes, well, were there any calls while we were gone?" He asked, quickly getting up.

"No. Oh wait, there was one. I wrote it down." Janine went to her desk to get it.

"I'm really sorry Janine." Ray apologized, taking the note from her.

Janine rubbed away her tears "That's alright Ray."

"Oh yeah, Janine, here are some forms I want you to fill out for me. I don't have the time, I'm going to see a client tonight." Venkman held out a stack of papers to Janine.

Janine snatched the papers out of his hands, rather unimpressed "Sure thing, Dr. Venkman."

"Thank you Janine." he added quickly.

Janine let out a loud sigh. "Y'a welcome Dr. Venkman." And then she returned to her desk. "Oh geeze, I made a mess." Janine looked around the foyer which she had torn up in her search. She slowly got up out of her chair.

"Let me." Egon said.

"You don't have to do that." Janine replied.

Egon began picking up the items that were strewn across the floor. "I don't mind."

Janine put her hand on Egon's. "I wanted to say thank you, for coming in when you did. I acted very ungrateful." she said softly.

Egon looked at her through the corner of his eye. Janine noticed he was giving her that deer in the headlights look. It quickly left his face as he composed himself and answered "You were frightened, and I was just doing my job."

Janine pulled him close and she heard his breath hitch. "Just say you're welcome, Egon."

"You're welcome Janine. " he breathed out. Janine gave him a light squeeze  
and then let go.

They both went back to their work. Egon continued cleaning, his face was a slightly scarlet.

Venkman poked his head out from his office and grinned. Egon certainly was getting rather excitable around their saucy secretary.


End file.
